


Say Anything

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Self-Tasting, Sex Toys, Vibrators, dom!prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Your boyfriend went away on a short trip with his friends, leaving a busy and stressed you at home. He needed you as much as you needed him. And to think, you almost didn't give him a moment to talk on the phone...





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlet I did as a phone sex prompt on Tumblr. Wanted to take my first shot at Dom!Prom. Please let me know what you think!

You flopped down into the chair, finally able to take a break. You fished for your mobile phone in your pocket, then unlocked it, reviewing the text message that you got from Prompto earlier. He predicted you to be too busy to respond, so his final sentence read “call me when you get a chance – be sure you’ve got some privacy!”

You sighed. The same way you sighed when you saw the request the first time. You knew his intention, but… you were just so busy. Texting him that very reason the past few times he wanted your special attention was growing stale to him, and he probably thought you only told him to blow him off, you guessed. You felt guilty, and frustrated. You could really go for some of that release right about now. His little trip for the Prince’s birthday had taken away from your intimate time together. Which, truth be told, your exclusive time happened quite frequently, and now that you have to do without it for two weeks? The stress piled up fast. Perhaps calling to apologize would be more sincere than another text? You glanced at the time on your phone. The call would have to wait until you got home tonight.

~*~

Grumbling, you flicked on the lights of the apartment hallway. Barely able to keep your eyes open, even kicking off your shoes and shrugging off your jacket seemed like a chore. As you continued deeper into your living space, you shed your clothing with the intent to bathe, then conk out for the night. You stole a glance at the digital clock on the oven as you passed the kitchen. The cybernetic green light shone a time that was well past midnight. Well past when you wanted to be home, as well as your bedtime. Prompto you remembered. You trudged back into the hallway to retrieve your phone from your bag. Hitting the speed-dial number for him, you put your phone to your ear as you dragged your feet back down the path of discarded garments that you previously made. The phone rang for so long, you thought you may have missed your opportunity. Worry and disappointment pooled in your gut.

“Good morning~!” His familiar, chipper voice sang through the speaker, shocking you a little more awake.

“Ah! Ah… Haha, very funny…”

“I was starting to think you’d never call.”

“I was starting to think the same. Sorry, I was busy. And…” You gave a defeated sigh. “I have to be up tomorrow. Real soon, actually, soooo…”

“I think you can spare a few minutes~.”

“A few minutes. Okay.” 

“I have a surprise, c’mon. See that and then decide?” He sounded like a kid dragging their parent to the festival entrance. 

“I suppose, Prompto, but I really need to shower.”

“All the more reason to indulge now, then!”

A half-smile spread on your face. You really missed him. “Okay, I’m ready. What’s this surprise?” You asked, expecting him to tell you to look at your phone for some dick picture, or more of a risqué, but artsy nude.

“Go to your room, and find that vibrating egg ‘Member the one that I got you?”

“Huh? You mean the weird one with no remote?” You cocked your eyebrow in question, starting toward your room with more purpose.

“The one and only!”

“Gimme a minute…” You rummaged through a box in the bottom drawer of your nightstand, full of everything you used in the bedroom – toys, condoms, lube of different flavors and effects, it was a growing collection. You found the medium-sized, black, egg-shaped vibrator, then sat on the edge of your bed with it, giving it a skeptical look. “All right, I found it. What am I supposed to do with it?”

“Oh, so you’re agreeing to go through with this, then?” He chided.

“I didn’t say that…”

“I’ll tell you if you cum for me once.”

“Just once.” The sudden burst of laughter was too loud for you to handle, and you yanked the phone away from your ear. “What’s funny?”

“You’re so cute when you think you’re calling the shots…” His voice was huskier, yet still playful. The same voice he used when he whispered commands into your ear when he got in one of those moods. A mood that you recently came to terms with loving so much.

You swallowed. “I mean it.”

“Hmmm… Now, hold the egg.”

“Okaaayy….” The toy buzzed to life in your hand. Startled, you yelped and threw it on your bed. “How did you do that?”

“A magician never reveals his tricks. But for you, my dear, because your cries get me so hard, I’ll tell you this once… It’s controlled from an app on my phone.”

“You can control it from all the way over there…” You repeated, hammering that fact into your brain. This would be new, exciting. It would bring a whole new facet to your relationship.

“Use it.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

You knew what he meant, but you were unsure of how to go about it. You sheepishly climbed the rest of the way on your bed, grabbing the still buzzing egg before you leaned your back against your pillows so you laid propped up. You spread your legs, but hesitated to use the toy. Despite being on the phone, and not in person, you still felt shy, like you were being watched regardless. You rolled your eyes at your insecurities; you were the only person home. You pressed the vibrator against your body in a spot that you liked it, and sighed, feeling your pussy tighten. “Now what?” You breathed.

“Mmm... so impatient. Take your time. I wanna hear you enjoy yourself.”

You gave a frustrated huff. A blush spread on your face nonetheless, unsure if you wanted to be loud while you were alone. You could feed it to him in small doses, you supposed. The toy didn’t vibrate very hard, so it only provided minimal pleasure. To increase the feeling, you began to rub it up and down between your lips. The smack of sticky wetness made you gasp.

“Tell me what you’re doing.” He demanded in a sultry tone.

“C’mon, that’s embarrassing.” Immediately the buzzing stopped. The fog of pleasure clouding your brain thinned. You knew he wouldn’t continue until you obliged. “I-I’m rubbing the pointed part of the egg up and down, from my entrance to my clit.” The vibrator started up again, this time at a seemingly more moderate pace.

“That’s hot. I wish I were there to watch… Keep it up and imagine it’s my tongue teasing you, m’kay? Keep going until I say so. Oh, and don’t put anything inside you. Understand?” He was getting breathier. He must have been touching himself, too.

Immediately, the image of his face buried in your cunt, tongue lapping at you, came to mind. Your body began to want for a release. To your despair, Prompto stopped the toy again.

“Understand?”

“Yes, Sir…” You continued as he said, your growing arousal now coated your fingers.

“How does it feel?”

You figured he would probably stop if you stayed silent, but in your state of mind, you didn’t really have the words to put weave together a last-second poem. “Good.”

“Just good? Would me holding you down and fucking you however I want feel better?”

“Mhm.”

“Or maybe you’d like it if I took you from behind, pulling your hair just to hear you scream n’ get me harder?”

“Hnnmh.”

“Then again, I think you’d like it if I handcuffed you to the bed and fucked your ass while I vibed the hell out of your pussy, and choked you so you couldn’t tell me that you’d had enough.”

“Prompto!”

“Mmmmmhhhh don’t you dare cum.” His descriptions didn’t help you stay grounded, but you tried your best. It was hard to ignore your body aching for release. You could hear his labored breathing through the phone. He probably stroked himself quickly, trying to time it to where you both came at the same time. “Put it right on your clit.”

You did as he instructed. Suddenly, the buzzing sound increased with the speed of the vibrations. You cried out, nearly dropping your phone, and your pussy twitched. A string of moans spilled from your mouth, drowning out the small laugh that Prompto gave. “P-Promptoo!!”

“I love it when you moan my name, but that’s not gonna be enough this time. If you wanna cum, you gotta beg for it.”

“Ohplease.” The request practically burst from your lips. 

“I dunno… That seemed to be a bit eager.”

You emitted a frustrated grumble in response. 

“Tell you what? After you tell me how you’d get me off, I’ll count down from 10, and you have to cum in that time, otherwise you don’t get to. Be a good girl, and wait for my countdown, okayyy~?”

You didn’t tell him, but in order to keep your sanity and to obey, you lifted the egg from your clit, but only enough so the pressure wasn’t as intense. Words began to spill from you, expressing any sentence that came to mind. “I would jerk and suck you so hard. My lips wrapped around your head, and my tongue licking your slit until you shot your cum down my throat. I know you’d have more for me, so I’d push you down and climb on top of you to ride you until you came again. If you wanted to go for round three, I’d crawl on all fours and spread myself so you could use my holes any way you wanted to pleaseletmecum. I want it so bad. I want you so bad.”

“Shit, baby… Okay, I’ll start the countdown. But cum quick, I dunno how much longer I can last fucking my hand and thinking of you.”

The echoes of the first few numbers barely registered in your head. You pressed the vibe to your slick little nub once more, but the previous edge wasn’t returning. Maybe you shouldn’t have taken it off? 

“six... five…”

You couldn’t believe you were running out of time. You moved the vibe back and forth a little bit, thinking of the blonde leaning over you, deviously smirking as you squirmed under him, wanting release so bad. Thinking of the amused gleam in his eye, drinking in how your body looked, contemplating how he would feast on you and indulge in you in mere moments. The familiar tingle started in your toes, then shot up your body.

“Three… Two…”

“Oh Prompto, ‘m cumming!”

“Good girl, cum for me. Mmh Six, you sound so hot.”

You writhed on the sheets, moaning loudly and riding out your orgasm. You heard him breathe louder and mewl softly; he had his quiet orgasm.

“Okay, babe. You can stop.” As soon as those words left his mouth, the toy stopped, and you dropped it. The two of you catching your breath and coming down from your high. 

“Taste yourself. I wanna hear you suck it off your fingers.” Without putting much thought into it, you dipped two fingers inside yourself. Your entrance gripped them with desire as you pulled them back out. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out to receive your juice-soaked digits, knowing he could hear every little sound you made. You pulled them out of your mouth slowly, making sure to break the seal so he could hear you suck on them, just the way he did with you when he tasted you after you came. “Mmm. This was fun, thank you. I’ll be home to kiss those lips soon.”

You returned the smile in his voice. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
